Wish Upon a Star
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: Orihime asks Ulquiorra what he would wish for if he seen a shooting star. Fluffy, UlquiHime


A/N: I'd like to say a big thank you to Darling-Corinna for all the wonderful ideas she gave me for this story! Her fics are amazing, you should go read them! Also, not only is this my first UlquiHime fic, but its my first bleach fic, so I apologize if they are slightly OOC. I tried my best to keep them as IC as I could while still making it cute. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters in this story.

Wish Upon a Star

I stood staring out the barred window, the artificial moonlight illuminating my room. It was always night here, so why weren't there any stars? I wondered. I stared at the sky, hoping silently to see a star to light my way in this hell I had grown accustomed to. I was brought out of my reverie by a quick knock on my door. I didn't answer because I knew who it was; it was always him.

The door creaked open, and the sound of footsteps and the wheels of a cart that no doubt carried some sick concoction that these people called food, flooded my room. I didn't care, though, because at least I would have his company for a little while. I continued looking out the window, waiting for him to speak.

"Woman, dinner." He said, no emotion in his voice that I had grown so fond of. I glanced back at him, a small frown on my face.

"Ulquiorra-san, are there any stars in Hueco Mundo?" I asked, genuinely curious, not trying to avoid eating like I usually did. He stared ahead of me to look at the fake moon in the sky. The moonlight hit his skin, making his pale face even more beautiful than it normally was. I traced the lines on his cheeks with my eyes until he looked over at me, his eyes catching mine. I looked away, embarrassed.

"No, not that I have ever seen." He said, and I looked back at him, frowning.

"Oh, I see. That's unfortunate. If there were a shooting star, I could wish for my friends to rescue me." I said, looking back at the dark sky.

"Wishes are for the weak." I glanced back at him smiling sadly. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to where I was standing a moment earlier.

"That is because you have never wanted anything before. Tell me, Ulquiorra-san, if you seen a shooting star what would you wish for?" I asked, watching him stare out the window at the moon. We stood like that for a few moments. I assumed he wasn't going to answer me, so I looked away from him to look out the window. Standing beside him was making me nervous, and I was about to turn around to walk to the tray with my dinner when his voice broke the silence.

"A heart."

I looked at him confused for a moment and he glanced back at me.

"Pardon?" I asked, staring into his cyan eyes. He looked at me, annoyed.

"Don't make me repeat myself, woman. I said I would wish for a heart." My eyes widened at his confession. We stood in silence for a moment, and I looked down, smiling. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest.

"What are you doing, woman?" I blushed and looked down, still grasping his hand.

"You... You can have my heart if you want." My blush darkened and I glanced up to his eyes. He was staring at me blankly, and I was nervous that I had said something wrong.

"That is an unnecessary offer. You need your heart to live; you would be of no use to Aizen-sama if I were to take it from you." He said seriously, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I fail to see what is so humorous, woman." I smiled at him sweetly and entwined my fingers with his.

"Well, it's too late now," I said calmly. "My heart is already yours."

Realization dawned on him and we looked at each other for a moment. He glanced out the window and slowly wrapped his fingers around mine. I smiled, and we stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. Finally, he took his hand from mine, and walked over to the tray of food in the middle of the room.

"Eat your dinner. I will be back in an hour to pick up the tray." He said and walked to the door, opening it slightly before I cut him off.

"When you get back, let's look for stars together!" I called to him from the other side of the room. He looked back at me, and I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I seen him nod faintly before leaving the room. The lonely sound of the door clicking shut filled my ears, but I couldn't help but smile. I sat on my couch and ate my food silently, waiting for my captor to return.

Without me realizing it, my wish for my friends to rescue me suddenly changed, and all I really wanted was just one more moment with the man I had come to love; Ulquiorra.

THE END.

This was a little rushed, I wrote it in like an hour, but I hope you like it Darling-Corinna :D Again, I apologize if they were OOC (especially Ulquiorra) but I tried my hardest. Hopefully as I continue to write this pairing, I will get better at keeping them IC.

I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it, or have any constructive criticism!


End file.
